Stud welding is a particular form of spot welding in which the head of a threaded fastener is end-welded to the surface of a component. Weld studs are commonly used in manufacturing processes to align and join adjacent pieces of sheet metal. However, weld studs can be difficult to weld to a component with precision. Additionally, many possible dimensional variations exist in material, packaging space, and process steps in a given manufacturing environment. Collectively, such variations can make installed weld studs relatively difficult to locate with a mating nut and another piece of sheet metal.